


George/Izzie, cake.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	George/Izzie, cake.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: george](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+george), [ga: george/izzie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+george/izzie), [ga: izzie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+izzie), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
George/Izzie, cake.

**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Prompt:** George/Izzie, cake.  
**Word Count:** 110.  
**Rating:** G.

  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pirateygoodness/profile)[**pirateygoodness**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pirateygoodness/).

"No, seriously," George insists around a mouthful of German chocolate cake. "This is the best."

"You said that about the orange crumble muffins and the pumpkin cheesecake too," Izzie points out and hides a smile behind her glass of milk.

"But I hadn't tried _this_," George says and helps himself to a second piece. "This. . .this is like little baby kittens and sunshine and and--"

"Meredith's little blue pajamas?"

"Hey!" he says with enough force to make her blink guiltily at him. "I told you. I am OVER Meredith."

"Sure," she nods but this time he holds her gaze long enough to make her believe it and this time she smiles right at him.


End file.
